Monster Hunter!
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku sudah berada di sebuah rumah mungil di desa Seirin. Desa yang terletak diantara pegunungan bersalju yang memiliki banyak monster tinggal. Agar aku dapat kembali keduniaku, aku harus menjadi seorang Hunter yang mengalahkan para Elder Dragon! Monster Hunter's Theme!
1. Chapter 1

Apa yang kalian perbuat jika kalian terbangun dan mendapati diri kalian berada di dalam sebuah tempat asing? Mungkin, untuk beberapa orang yang benar-benar ingin melarikan diri dari dunia nyata dan ingin memasuki dunia khayalan mereka sendiri pasti akan sangat merasa senang, hidup bahagia, lovely live, happy ever and the end. Tapi sayangnya, Tidak untukku.

sekarang kutanya sekali lagi, setelah yang kukatakan sebelumnya, apakah kalian masih akan menganggapnya sebagai cerita konyol dan tak akan pernah terjadi? Entahlah, itu merupakan pendapat kalian masing-masing. Tetapi, ini benar-benar terjadi padaku.

.

"**Your other live… it's just begin."**

"**Welcome to our Monster Hunter's World"**

.

.

.

**Monster Hunter!**

**Terinspirasi dari game Monster Hunter Freedom Unite dan Monster Hunter Portable 3rd © Capcom**

**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Summary : Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku sudah berada di sebuah rumah mungil di desa Seirin. Desa yang terletak diantara pegunungan bersalju yang memiliki banyak monster tinggal. Agar aku dapat kembali keduniaku, aku harus menjadi seorang Hunter yang mengalahkan para Elder Dragon!**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure**

**Warning! AU! OOC!OC!Felyne, TYPO(s)!, dan diikuti antek-anteknya!**

**Pairing dirahasiakan untuk sementara~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter I : Awal**

**.**

Ketika aku membuka kedua mata biruku, aku dapat merasakan bahwa aku tidak lagi berada di dalam kamarku. Aneh, langit-langit putih yang biasa menyambutku ketika terbangun dari alam mimpiku, kini berubah menjadi hitam keabu-abuan. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan burung-burung kecil sedang bertengger diatas tubuhku sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan riangnya.

Aku masih mengingat mimpiku saat itu. _'sebuah ruang hampa yang gelap'_ dan suara asing yang menyuarakan namaku serta kalimat _'welcome to our Monster Hunter's World'_ yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksudnya? suara itu terdengar sangat nyata ditelingaku.

Dan juga seingatku, bukankah sekarang musim panas? Kenapa aku dapat merasakan sensasi udara dingin yang menusuk kulitku? Dan, kenapa kasur yang kutempati menjadi sangat besar?

"oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya!" sambut seseorang yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempatku tidur. Awalnya aku sedikit kaget, aku tidak menyadari bahwa diruangan ini terdapat penghuni lain selain diriku.

Untuk memastikan, kugeser tubuhku kesamping dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat sedang asik mengganggu seekor kucing dihadapannya, pakaiannya sangat aneh. Apakah dijaman ini masih ada orang yang memakai pakaian besi seperti ini? dan tunggu! Kucing itu bisa berdiri dengan dua kaki?! Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

"nya? Anda sudah terbangun?"

_h-huh?_

* * *

**-normal pov-**

* * *

Kuroko segera bangkit dan terdorong kebelakang mendapati seekor kucing tampak menghampiri dirinya dengan memasang wajah khawatir. Siapa yang tidak terkejut mendapati, Seekor kucing dengan bulu cokelat berdiri tepat disamping kasurnya. Dan terlebih lagi kucing tersebut berbicara padanya.

"nya? Ada apa, nya?" tanyanya memasang wajah khawatir. Sungguh, jika ia tidak ingat imej, ia pasti akan berteriak kencang layaknya seorang gadis. menyadari sekilas terjadi perubahan ekspresi datar menjadi sebuah kebingungan Kuroko, sang pria hanya tertawa lepas melihat seseorang yang terlihat sangat unik tersebut.

"hahaha! Kau seperti tidak mengenal Felyne (1) saja!" Tanya pemuda itu dengan berbagai sesi tawanya yang tidak ada hentinya, apakah hal itu sangat aneh hingga membuatnya ditertawakan? Sungguh, hal ini membuat Kuroko sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Felyne?"

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu?!" Pria itu memasang wajah terkejut " Felyne adalah kucing yang memiliki kontrak dengan manusia. Biasanya mereka akan menemani masternya kemanapun kau pergi. Nah, Neko. Perkenalkan dirimu." Jelasnya lalu sedikit mengelus kucing didepannya dengan tangan besarnya

"baik, Master! Nya! Nama saya Neko. Saya adalah Felyne milik Master Kiyoshi Teppei, salah satu hunter di desa Seirin, nya! Salam kenal!" sahutnya sambil membungkukkan kepalanya sesaat. Tidak ada kata selain 'imut' di benak Kuroko untuk kesan pertamanya yang sungguh membuat Kuroko ingin membawanya pulang kerumahnya di Tokya. Ah, Jika membicarakan rumah—

"ah! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Kiyoshi Teppei. Aku seorang hunter didesa ini (2), sekaligus pemilik rumah ini." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, kedua iris cokelatnya tampak menyipit diikuti senyuman hangat "nah, jadi… siapa namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya namun sekilas tadi ia mengingat satu hal penting yang perlu ia tanyakan, "Ano… kenapa aku bisa sampai disini? Bukankah aku sedang—"

"ah masalah itu, ya!" Kiyoshi memotong perkataan Kuroko seraya menepuk kedua tangannya, "kau kutemukan terjatuh dari atas gunung bersalju itu" Kiyoshi menunjuk gunung bersalju yang dapat terlihat jelas dari balik jendela kamarnya, membuat Kuroko reflex mengikuti arah tangan Kiyoshi menunjuk "beruntung, saat itu aku dan Neko sedang lewati gunung itu setelah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas dari Guild (3). Jika tidak, mungkin saat ini kau sudah dijadikan kudapan penutup oleh para Tigrex (4) atau menjadi bongkahan es hidup" Jelasnya dengan nada riang, seakan tidak ada satupun perkataannya terdengar menakutkan

"Gunung? Bukankah saat itu aku sedang tertidur dirumahku? Tokyo?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada bingung. Rasanya agak aneh jika ia terjatuh dari atas gunung sedangkan yang terakhir ia ingat adalah rumahnya?

"hah?" Kiyoshi memasang wajah bingung, terlihat dari kedua alis matanya mengkerut "Tokyo? Aku belum pernah mendengar desa dengan nama demikian…"gumamnya. "saat ini kau berada dirumahku, Desa Seirin. Desa kecil yang terletak dipegunungan salju." Jelasnya.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, Kuroko masih terhanyut dalam berbagai pertanyaan pada benaknya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada. Dan satu-satunya cara agar ia mendapatkan petunjuk, adalah bertanya pada orang didepannya yang diketahui adalah seorang hunter bernama Kiyoshi. Namun, dilihat dari cara ia menjawab sebelumnya. sepertinya ia memanglah jujur tida tahu-menahu soal kota Tokyo.

Lantas? Ini dimana? Dan bagaimana caranya agar bisa segera kembali ke tempatnya berasal?

"apa kau tahu… cara untuk keluar dari desa ini?" Tanya Kuroko memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua, ia berusaha mencoba menyembunyikan rasa bingungnya dengan tatapan datarnya. Kiyoshi sendiri, masih setia mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Kuroko selanjutnya. Ditemani Neko yang kini sedang menyapu ruang tidur.

"Dengan keadaanmu yang terbilang tanpa pengalaman sebagai seorang Hunter? Jangan bercanda, Kuroko. Kau bisa mati terkena serangan Tigrex diluar sana." Jawab Kiyoshi dengan nada serius.

Lagi, Kiyoshi menyadari kegundahan Kuroko. Padahal ia orang asing dimata Kuroko, tapi setidaknya Ia ingin membantunya walau sekecil apapun.

Satu menit

Sepuluh menit

Satu jam

"Kulihat, kau tampak kebingungan. Apa kau mau menjadi seorang Hunter desa ini? Lumayan, kau bisa mencari informasi mengenai desa tempatmu tinggal. Bagaimana? Menarik?" tawar Kiyoshi sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuk kearah kening Kuroko

"huh?"

"kuanggap jawabanmu adalah 'ya'"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Keterangan :

**Felyne** : Kucing yang bisa berbicara. Bekerja pada seorang Hunter atas dasar kontrak yang diterimanya. Bisa berupa team mate dalamsebuah misi, atau sebagai pembantu rumah tangga (?). kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri di mbah go*gle

**Hunter** : orang yang memburu monster dan memiliki kewajiban mematuhi semua peraturan desa tempatnya tinggal ataupun guild tempat ia bernaung

**Guild** : sebuah organisasi yang mengatur para hunter-hunter di tiap masing-masing desa. Guild bertugas untuk menerima misi dari desa, ataupun dari desa tetangga. Setiap desa memiliki satu Guild untuk menghubungkan desa lain.

**Tigrex** : salah satu Monster yang memiliki habitat di atas gunung bersalju dekat desa Seirin. Bisa dilihat di mbah go*gle.

* * *

Eqa lagi tergila-gila dengan game Monster Hunter series! OMG, Eqa hampir saja menghabiskan jatah liburan Eqa dengan memainkan dua series Monster Hunter di PSP milik Eqa! Felyne terlalu Kawaii! Eqa pengen karungin para Felyne bersama Tetsuya! Arrrkk! Eqa menggila! By the way, apakah ini sudah cukup menarik? Atau… masih kurang? Boleh minta riview dan sarannya? Atau kubiarkan Akashi-kun mengrepe Tetsuya hohohohoho~

Chapter dua akan menyusul minggu depan! Penjelasan Monster Hunter's World akan dijelaskan minggu depan~ syalalala blink-blink goes on! *ngikutin mode Kise*


	2. Chapter 2

Lagi, Kiyoshi menyadari kegundahan Kuroko. Ia ingin sekali membantunya,namun apa daya? Ia hanyalah orang asing bagi seorang pemuda bersurai baby-blue di hadapannya. Memikirkan hal tersebut sudah membuatnya mengkerutkan dahi cukup lama hingga ia mendapatkan sebuah ide jitu "Kulihat, kau tampak kebingungan. Apa kau mau menjadi seorang Hunter desa ini? Lumayan, kau bisa mencari informasi mengenai desa tempatmu tinggal. Bagaimana? Menarik?" tawar Kiyoshi sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuk kearah kening Kuroko

"huh?"

.

.

.

.

**Monster Hunter!**

**Terinspirasi dari game Monster Hunter Freedom Unite dan Monster Hunter Portable 3rd © Capcom**

**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Summary : Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku sudah berada di sebuah rumah mungil di desa Seirin. Desa yang terletak diantara pegunungan bersalju yang memiliki banyak monster tinggal. Agar aku dapat kembali keduniaku, aku harus menjadi seorang Hunter yang mengalahkan para Elder Dragon!**

**Warning!**

**AU! OOC!OC!Felyne, TYPO(s)!, dan diikuti antek-anteknya! **

**Pairing dirahasiakan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau masih terlalu 'lemah' untuk bisa menemukan jawaban dari terjebaknya dirimu didunia ini"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter II **

**Riko dan Hyuuga**

* * *

Entah bagaimana Kuroko berterima kasih atas informasi yang ia terima dari Kiyoshi. Sudah diberikan informasi mengenai Hunter, dipinjamkan sepasang pakaian hangat bernama Mafumofu **(1)**, ia bahkan diizinkan tinggal dirumah Kiyoshi yang katanya memang memiliki kamar yang berlebih. Kini atas dasar saran dari Kiyoshi, ia akan melapor pada kepala desa sebelum mengikuti pelatihan dasar seorang hunter.

Menurut informasi yang disampaikan Kiyoshi sebelumnya, desa Seirin adalah desa kecil yang baru berdiri kurang lebih selama dua dekade, berlokasi di atas gunung bersalju yang dikelilingi oleh habitat monster yang hidup di tempat dingin baik itu herbivore ataupun karnivora, monster dan hewan, jinak ataupun yang buas. Tempat yang cukup nyaman sekaligus tempat yang berbahaya menurutnya. Desa ini juga memiliki julukan "desa salju" oleh para pelancong yang akan bertempat tinggal, ataupun sekedar bersinggah sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya, iklim yang dingin dan salju selalu turun sepanjang tahun di desa ini adalah salah satu alasannya. Terjawab?

Desa yang terdekat dari desa Seirin adalah desa Kaijou yang letaknya dibawah kaki gunung Yukumo, beratus-ratus kilo meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sungguh, desa ini terbilang desa yang sangat terpencil bagi pemikiran logis seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang tidak pernah berkelana sejauh itu.

Namun, dibalik semua itu desa ini memiliki penduduk yang sangat ramah, dapat dilihat ketika Kiyoshi menyapa seorang penduduk yang hendak membersihkan tumpukan salju dari atap rumahnya. Beberapa ucapan selamat pagi dari para penduduk, beberapa Felyne yang tampak bersemangat bekerja bersama dengan para masternya diatas ladang sederhana milik mereka, pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan seorang ibu penjual item kepada Kiyoshi, serta tawa-canda yang dilontarkan seorang nenek dan cucu pemilik pandai besi yang berada di bengkel kerjanya tak jau dari rumahnya.

Sungguh desa kecil yang nyaman untuk ditinggali. Bahkan dengan semua keramahan dan percakapannya dengan Kiyoshi dan para penduduk membuat ia tak sadar bila ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh berjalan

"Kita sampai!" ucap Kiyoshi menunjukkan sebuah rumah yang terlihat sedikit lebih besar dari rumah penduduk lainnya. "inilah rumah kepala desa kami. Ayo, kita masuk!" ajaknya pada Kuroko.

Kediaman Kepala desa terletak diatas bukit tak begitu jauh dari rumah penduduk lainnya. Jika ia simpulkan, kurang lebih lima belas hingga dua puluh menit ia berjalan kaki bersama Kiyoshi untuk mencapai rumah sang kepala desa. Ornament kayu dan kulit hewan di sekeliling tembok rumahnya, membuat kesan hangat bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Bagi Kuroko, rumah ini seperti rumah gaya Jepang dengan kulit hewan yang menjadi pembungkus dinding kayunya.

_Sreeek!_ " Selamat siang, Kagetora-san!" sahut Kiyoshi ketika menggeser pintu rumah sang kepala desa, "apa kau ada?"

Kosong dan gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam rumah sang kepala desa. Bahkan genkan **(2)** tempatnya berdiri, tidak terdapatsepasang sandal ataupun sepatu para penghuni rumah. Apakah mereka sedang pergi?

"apakah kepala desa sedang pergi?"

"entahlah. Kagetora-san tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan kosong seperti ini."

"mungkinkah dia sedang berjalan-jalan?"

"… bisa jadi." Kiyoshi menghela nafasnya. "mungkin kita akan menunggu sejenak."

Suara langkah berat menginterupsi. Namun, tidak membuat Kuroko ataupun Kiyoshi menyadarinya,

_Tap! _

"loh? Teppei-kun? Ada apa?" suara lembut khas wanita datang menginterupsi dari belakang Kuroko dan Kiyoshi. Membuat Kiyoshi serta Kuroko memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati s eorang gadis bersurai cokelat pendek dengan pakaian besi yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya, serta sebuah panah dibalik punggungnnya. Melihat penampilan sang gadis, cukup membuat Kuroko berspekulasi bawa gadis didepannya saat ini adalah seorang hunter, sama seperti Kiyoshi

"oohh! Riko! Lama tak berjumpa!" sahut Kiyoshi dengan senyum Khasnya, "kami kemari mencari Kagetora-san, apa dia ada?" tanyanya to the point kepada sang gadis.

"papa?" gumam gadis yang diketahui bernama Riko "hmm… sepertinya saat ini ia sedang melatih para hunter baru dibelakang rumah bersama Junpei-kun." Jelasnya dengan gaya berfikirnya yang melipat tangannya dan bertopang dagu pada lengan kanannya,

"begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan— "

"ngomong-ngomong, kau jarang sekali menanyakan keberadaan papa. Apa ada urusan penting?" perkataan Kiyoshi terputus oleh pertanya Riko sedikit mengintrogasi

Kiyoshi tampak terkekeh sambil menggaruk pipinya sejenak, "well, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang yang ingin mendaftarkan diri sebagai hunter." Jelasnya, "dia akan tinggal dirumahku"

Mata Riko berbinar, seakan mendengarkan sebuah berita bagus "hee? Begitu kah? Dimana orang itu sekarang?" Tanya Riko mencoba melirik kanan dan kirinya dengan wajah sumringah, "apa dia masih dirumahmu atau—"

"saya disini." Ucap kuroko sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Riko

.

.

.

Satu detik

.

Riko terbengong tanpa mengedipkan matanya

.

Dua detik

.

Riko mengedipkan matanya dengan ragu-ragu.

.

Tiga detik

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" pekik Riko sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi Kuroko dan Kiyoshi, "K-kau! Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana!"

"sejak tadi aku sudah berdiri dihadapanmu." Jawabnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya tampak datar seakan tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Ia tahu, hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Megingat ia memang terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini di tempatnya tinggal.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal"

"Kuroko, ini Aida Riko. Anak perempuan satu-satunya kepala desa. Oh! Dia hunter yang mengurus pelatihan hunter pemula" jelas Kiyoshi

"…h-hantu…"

Reaksi takut Riko berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Kiyoshi yang kini tertawa lepas seakan menemukan sebuah mainan baru. Reaksi Kiyoshi yang berlebihan mampu disadari oleh Riko hingga membuatnya mendelik kesal, "Teppei-kun!" bentaknya kesal hendak mengeluarkan panah miliknya

"e-eh?! S-stop Riko!" Kiyoshi kini merapatkan tangannya meminta permohonan maaf "gadis manis sepertimu tidak boleh mengacungkan senjata seperti itu" ledeknya yang spontan membuat wajah Riko kini menjadi merah padam, antara kesal, malu dan jengkel yang sukses membuat Kiyoshi ingin tertawa lagi. Oh, ingatkan Kuroko jika ia masih memiliki urusan penting disini.

"Hoy, Riko, kenapa kau berteriak?" suara lain kini menginterupsi mereka, menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan pakaian besinya seperti halnya Kiyoshi kenakan dan sebuah gunbow dibalik tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memiliki surai hitam, dengan sebuah kacamata ber-frame hitam. Wajahnya yang tampak tegas, mampu membuat siapa saja akan merasa segan padanya. "eh, Kiyoshi?"

"oh! Hyuuga! Lama tidak berjumpa!" Kiyoshi melambaikan tangannya, mengabaikan amukan dari sang gadis.

"bodoh. Untuk apa kau kemari? Bukankah, kau bilang akan pulang beberapa bulan lagi?" sahut Hyuuga sedikit jengkel dengan sikap sang penyapa

"hehe… Makoto sudah mengusirku pulang. Lagi pula dia masih memiliki urusan penting di desanya" jelas Kiyoshi

"akhirnya, Hanamiya mengusirmu." Sindir Riko

"mungkin Hanamiya lelah mendapati suaramu." Tambah Hyuuga

"b-bukan begitu!"

Bosan dengan percakapan tidak berguna ini, Kuroko pun segera menginterupsi percakapan tiga orang didepannya "ano—"

"ah! Aku lupa! Hyuuga, dia hunter pemula kita. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya." Jelas Kiyoshi lalu memperkenalkan balik Hyuuga "ini Hyuuga Junpei, dia Hunter di desa ini."

"dan Hyuuga, bisakah kalian mengantarkan kami ke tempat Kagetora-san?" Tanyanya

Hyuuga melirik kearah Kuroko yang berdiri di samping Kiyoshi. Ia melirik ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya '_dia seperti anak yang sangat , aku sulit memprediksi keberadaannya'_

Seperti halnya Riko, ia menganalisa dengan mata cokelatnya. '_angkanya… nilai yang terlalu kecil. Tapi… sepertinya sepertinya ia memiliki 'hal' yang berbeda. Apa Teppei-kun tahu?'_

"kau yakin, Kiyoshi?" Tanya Hyuuga. Dikuti tatapan Khawatir Riko, "kau tahu, kan? Desa kita sedang mengalami—"

"aku tahu itu." Potong Kiyoshi "dia berbeda.",

"jadi, bisakah kalian antarkan kami?"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, sedikit bingung dan ragu. Namun, Riko sekali lagi menatap Kuroko dan ia merasa bahwa ia harus percaya dengan perkataan Kiyoshi

"baiklah. Papa sedang melatih para hunter lainnya di belakang rumah." Riko menghela nafas, membiarkan ucapan terima kasih dari Kiyoshi. "tapi, aku tidak menjamin keselamatannya. **Mengerti?**"

"ya." Kiyoshi tersenyum seraya menatap Kuroko, "Nah, setelah ini… kuharap kau siap"

"eh?" kini, Kuroko memasang wajah bingungnya. Berbeda dengan Kiyoshi yang tersenyum tipis seraya membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat kedua bola mata biru Kuroko membesar.

.

.

.

.

"**Selamat datang di dunia para Hunter, Kuroko Tetsuya."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**(1) Mafumofu : jaket tebal yang terbuat dari kulit rusa serta bulu-bulu hewan. Jaket berwarna putih serta terdapat beberapa ornament-ornamen khas desa. Bisa dilihat di mbah go*gle**

**(2)genkan : area pintu masuk dimana tempat dimana orang meletakkan sandal/sepatu.**

* * *

**Ha! Eqa kembali setelah UAS! *banzai!* nee, apakah ini sudah cukup membuat kalian bingung? Ngaku! Hehehe~ mungkin semua akan Eqa perjelas di chapter depan~**

* * *

**Selebihnya thanks to : **

**Kanna Snow-Chan untuk mengedit cerita~**

**Zhang Fei **: hehehe arigatou! Mungkin Bakagami akan muncul di chapter depan? *labil*

**Aprilia Echizen : **hehehe jika mau jujur, Eqa sendiri labil soal pairing~ entahlah, yang jelas Eqa ingin ke adventure dulu~ Arigatou yaa!

**Sekali lagi Ripiu yaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

"kau yakin, Kiyoshi?" Tanya Hyuuga. Diikuti tatapan Khawatir Riko, "Kau tahu, kan? Desa kita sedang mengalami..."

" Aku tahu itu." Potong Kiyoshi cepat, " Aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia berbeda."

"Jadi, bisakah kalian antarkan kami?" tambahnya dengan senyum ramah

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, sedikit bingung dan merasa canggung. Riko dan Hyuuga sekali lagi menatap Kuroko. Ia terlihat sangat lemah untuk menjadi seorang hanter, Tapi di saat yang bersamaan mereka berfikir tak ada salahnya bila mereka percaya dengan perkataan Kiyoshi. Mengingat sang Hunter ini sangat dapat dipercaya.

"baiklah. Papa sedang melatih para hunter lainnya di belakang rumah." Riko menghela nafas, mengabaikan ucapan terima kasih dari Kiyoshi. "tapi, aku tidak menjamin keselamatannya. **Mengerti?"**

"aku mengerti."Kiyoshi tersenyum seraya menatap Kuroko, "Nah Kuroko, kuharap kau siap"

"eh?" kini, Kuroko memasang wajah bingungnya. Berbeda dengan Kiyoshi yang tersenyum tipis seraya membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat kedua bola mata biru Kuroko membesar.

.

.

.

.

**"Selamat datang di dunia para Hunter, Kuroko Tetsuya."**

**.**

.

**Monster Hunter!**

**Terinspirasi dari game Monster Hunter Freedom Unite dan Monster Hunter Portable 3rd © Capcom**

**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Summary : Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku sudah berada di sebuah rumah mungil di desa Seirin. Desa yang terletak diantara pegunungan bersalju yang memiliki banyak monster tinggal. Agar aku dapat kembali keduniaku, aku harus menjadi seorang Hunter yang mengalahkan para Elder Dragon!**

**Warning!**

**AU! OOC!OC!Felyne, TYPO(s)!, dan diikuti antek-anteknya! **

**Pairing dirahasiakan (?) Tapi sepertinya ada Hint dikit (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter III**

**Seirin Arc**

**Training X Weapon X New Friend**

**Part 1**

**.**

"a-apa" Sebelum Kuroko melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Kiyoshi segera mendorong tubuh Kuroko kearah Riko. Sontak membuat Riko dan Hyuuga memasang wajah bingung_. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia memasang wajah serius seperti itu?  
_  
"ah, aku berubah pikiran! Sepertinya, setelah ini aku akan mengambil misi lagi bersama Neko di Guild. Berlatihlah dengan baik, Kuroko." Kiyoshi segera berjalan pergi. Tepat beberapa langkah kemudian, ia berbalik dan memasang senyum khasnya

"Jaga Kuroko baik-baik ya! Dan, salam untuk Aida-san!" dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, ia segera berlari hingga tidak terjangkau mata.

"D aho itu, selalu saja merubah kegiatannya" gumam Hyuuga diikuti oleh anggukan kepala Riko. Namun sesaat setelahnya ia segera menatap Kuroko

"Kuroko, kami akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat papa. Tapi, sebelumnya..." Riko melirik Kuroko seksama. "kau butuh senjata"

"senjata?" Kuroko melirik senjata yang berada dipunggung kedua orang didepannya. Gunbow dan panah. "apakah harus sama seperti senjata yang kalian gunakan?"

"tidak juga. Senjatamu haruslah sesuai dengan keahlianmu. Seperti halnya Kiyoshi yang menggunakan Great Sword sebagai senjatanya." Jelas Riko.

"Jangan katakan, kau juga tidak mengetahui dasar-dasar Hunter?" Tanya Hyuuga

Anggukan singkat dari Kuroko, menjawab segalanya yang membuat Riko ataupun Hyuuga ber-facepalm ria.

"baiklah, akan kujelaskan sembari membiarkan kau memilih satu dari dua belas senjata yang kusediakan." Riko menunjuk sebuah pintu kayu yang tak jauh dari genkan tempatnya berdiri, begitu Riko melangkah dan membuka pintu tersebut, tampak berbagai jenis senjata yang tertata rapi seuai dengan jenisnya.

"aku akan memberikanmu pilihan pada dua belas senjata umum ini." Ia memperlihatkan sebuah rak berisi dua belas senjata berbeda jenis, namun dengan material yang sama. "dari sebelah kanan ruangan ini, kau dapat melihat sebuah panah atau biasa kami sebut **bow**, lalu ada **light bowgun**, **Heavy Bowgun**, **Lance**, **Gunlance, Hammer**, **Hunting Horn**, **Swich Axe**, **great sword**, **long sword** dan yang terakhir adalah **Sword dan Shield** "

Kuroko menatap kagum kedua belas senjata yang ditunjukkan dari material pembuatannya, kedua belas senjata ini terbuat dari kulit hewan, tulang monster dan beberapa jenis dari bahan sejenis besi. Riko menjelaskan secara terperinci tiap-tiap dari senjata yang berada didepannya

Selama Kuroko mencoba memilih Senjata, ia mendengar setiap rinci dari penjelasan Riko dan Hyuuga,

Senjata yang pertama kali dijelaskan adalah panah. Menurut penjelasan Hyuuga; ** Bow** adalah senjata berupa panah, keunggulan weapon ini dibandingakan dengan senjata jarak jauh lainnya adalah, adanya element attack pada bow, bow juga dapat dilengkapi dengan coating (anak panah yang telah dilumuri sebuah ramuan ataupun racun). Bow dapat menjatuhkan monster yang berterbangan. Namun, disaat yang bersamaan senjata ini sulit digunakan untuk melawan monster besar karena damage yang diberikan terlalu kecil.

**Heavy Bowgun** adalah senjata jarak jauh yang mempunyai serangan yang besar, tetapi karena ukurannya besar dan berat, hunter akan berjalan sangat lambat ketika membawa weapon ini. Amunisi Heavy bowgun lebih kuat daripada amunisi Light bowgun ataupun Bow. Heavy bowgun bahkan dapat dilengkapi dengan shield (perisai) untuk memblokir serangan, ataupun power barrel (bom kecil yang disisipkan pada tiap-tiap amunisi) untuk menambahkan serangannya secara drastis.

**Light Bowgun** adalah senjata yang memungkinkan hunter untuk berjalan dengan senjata ditangan dan menyerang dengan cepat karena beratnya relatif ringan. Walaupun hunter memiliki keuntungan untuk bisa berjalan cepat, light bowguns umumnya kurang dalam kekuatan serangan. Mereka juga memiliki kelemahan keterbatasan untuk membawa amunisi dibandingkan senjata tipe range lainnya . namun beberapa light bowgun mempunyai skill rapid fire yang dapat menembakkan beberapa peluru dalam 1 amunisi.

**Gunlance**, berbentuk seperti lance, namun mempunyai mekanisme untuk menembakkan api. Namun, kemampuan penembakan itu hanya dapat digunakan dari jarak dekat. Penggunaan senjata sebagian besar sama dengan Lance. Gunlances mengambil amunisi, namun amunisi itu tidak terbatas karena medium dari amunisi itu adalah alam. apabila menembak, ketajaman gunlance lebih cepat menurun dibandingkan dengan menusuk. Serangan gunlance yang paling besar adalah tembakan sebesar ledakan bom, serangan ini bernama 'wyvern fire'

**Lance** adalah senjata panjang yang bisa menyerang dari kejauhan. lance dilengkapi dengan perisai besar yang umumnya memberikan pertahanan yang kuat terhadap sebagian besar serangan. Meskipun lambat dan sulit untuk berjalan, damage yang diberikan sangat mengesankan. lance menyerang dengan cara menusuk. berbeda dengan Sword and Shield, lance adalah satu-satunya senjata yang dapat menyerang dan memblokir serangan pada waktu yang sama.

**Dual Swords**, sering disebut pedang ganda, adalah dua pedang yang mempunyai combo kecepatan tinggi. keuntungan dari Dual Swords, adalah kecepatan dan kemampuan melebihi dari sebuah sword and shield dan menjadi dua kali lipatnya, tetapi dual sword tidak dapat membolkir combonya sangat banyak dan cepat, ketajaman dual sword mudah menurun. Bahkan, mendengar penjelasan dari Riko, Kuroko sangat yakin bila hunter yang biasa menggunakan senjata seperti ini cenderung memiliki gerakan yang sangat cepat.

**Hunting horn** adalah senjata unik berbentuk seperti hammer. senjata ini dapat mengeluarkan nada-nada untuk memeberikan efek positif terhadap hunter (seperti menaikkan serangan atau menaikkan pertahanan), bagi hunter yang suka main team, weapon ini sangat bagus digunakan, karena efek nadanya berlaku bagi hunter yang mendengarnya. kelebihan senjata ini adalah adanya sistem nada dan eksekusi attack nya sedikit lebih cepat dari hammer, weapon ini juga dapat membuat jatuh pusing monster. kelemahan weapon ini adalah hunter berjalan lambat jika memegang weapon ini dan damage yang diberikan ke monster tidak sebesar hammer.

**Hammer** adalah senjata berupa palu besar yang digunakan untuk menyerang monster. Hammer juga mempunyai prinsip bertarung seperti great sword, kelebihan hammer adalah serangan yang dilancarkannya sangat besar , dimana serangan tersebut dapat memberikan damage ke monster di dekatnya, lalu kelebihan lainnya adalah apabila kita memukul kepala monster dengan hammer secara terus menerus, maka monster itu akan jatuh pusing, sehingga memberikan serangan ekstra untuk hunter. kelemahan dari hammer adalah hunter tidak dapat memblokir serangan dengan hammer,serangan hammer juga lambat dan hammer tidak dapat memotong ekor monster karena tipe serangannya adalah 'impact' seperti senjata jarak jauh.

**Switch Axe** adalah versi dan merupakan senjata yang baru diciptakan oleh para pandai besi untuk para hanter. Senjata ini merupakan gabungan dari Great Sword dan Longsword. Senjata ini mampu berpindah-pindah fungsi dari Great sword mode ke Axe Mode. Namun, walau damagenya sangat besar, senjata ini sangatlah berat hingga sulit untuk menghindar dari serangan monster. Bahkan, sulit untuk melakukan pertahanan pada senjata ini

**Long Sword** adalah senjata pedang berbentuk katana. senjata ini lebih cepat serangannya dari great sword, lebih kuat dari Dual Sword ataupun Sword and Shield. Dengan keuntungan ini, hunter dapat berjalan dengan cepat dengan weapon di tangan, ada beberapa long sword yang attack powernya setara dengan great sword, tetapi serangan yang dilancarkan ke monster relatif kecil dan kelemahan lainnya adalah weapon ini tidak dapat memblokir serangan.

**Great Sword** adalah senjata berupa pedang besar yang digunakan untuk menebas monster. Senjata ini mempunyai prinsip serangan dimana hunter mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya ditangan dan diam beberapa saat, setelah itu serangan yang besar dilancarkan ke sasaran. kelebihan great sword adalah attack powernya yang besar dan dapat memblokir serangan, namun apabila memblokir serangan ketajamannya akan turun. Kelemahan dari great sword adalah pergerakan hunter menjadi lambat ketika berjalan dan serangan great sword relatif lambat. great sword dapat memotong ekor monster, karena serangannya bertipe slash

Hingga disaat terakhir, Riko menunjukkan senjata **Sword and Shield**, weapon ini berupa pedang kecil dan perisai kecil, weapon ini kecepatan serangnya sangat cepat dan hunter dapat berjalan cepar dengan membawa weapon ini, weapon ini kaya akan element attack, keunggulan weapon ini adalah hunter dapat menggunakan item konsumsi saat senjata masih ditangan dan juga weapon ini lebih tajam daripada weapon yang lainnya. kelemahan weapon ini adalah attack powernya yang kecil, sharpness (ketajaman) yang mudah turun. Namun, begitu melihat senjata tersebut. Ada perasaan seperti memanggilnya ketika memandangi sedikit saja. Seperti sebuah pheromone yang sangat kuat. Sangat menarik perhatiannya

"kau mengerti sekarang?" Tanya Riko, Kuroko mengangguk seraya mengambil sebilah Sword and Shield yang berada di sudut ruangan. Senjata yang sangat ringan dan terbuat dari besi dan tulang-tulang monster kecil. Mereka menyebutnya dengan sebutan **Hunter s Knife**

"kurasa, aku akan menggunakan senjata ini. Mengingat fisikku sepertinya tidak sekuat kalian, dan senjata ini cukup ringan."

Hyuuga menilik senjata yang digunakan Kuroko, "kau yakin?"

Kuroko mengangguk yakin. "setidaknya lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

-Skip Time-

"Gunakan light gunbow milikmu dengan benar! Kau bisa saja terbunuh bila lalai seperti ini!"

"ah! Maafkan aku, Kepala Desa!"

Suara-suara ramai, tembakan amunisi serta suara besi yang bertubrukan kini terdengar sangat jelas pada gendang telinga Kuroko. Tepat dihadapannya, sekelompok pemuda dengan berbagai jenis armor dan senjata tampak sedang berdiri ditanah terbuka dan sebuah rumah kecil yang mengawasi kegiatan. Mereka tampak sibuk melatih ketangkasan mereka. Dan inilah Training School, tempat dimana para hunter pemula melatih dirinya sebelum akhirnya diizinkan mengambil misi di guild.

"papa!" Teriak Riko sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada sesosok pria paruh baya yang tengah mendidik seorang pemuda berambut cokelat. Sang priapun reflex mencari asal suara.

"Riko sayang, darimana saja kau?" sang pria "yang disebut sebagai 'papa mendekati putrinya, melayangkan sebuah pelukan hangat seperti sudah berpisah bertahun-tahun "papa rindu bila berpisah denganmu walau hanya satu detik saja"

"jangan mengada-ngada, papa!"Riko mencoba melepaskan pelukan, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu "Aku terlambat karena tadi Teppei-kun datang berrkunjung kerumah"

"Kiyoshi?" ujar sang pria, "ada apa gerangan?"

"Dia menitipkan seseorang untuk dilatih menjadi Hunter, tak lupa ia juga menitipkan salam padamu, Aida-san" Hyuuga menjelaskan kepada sang pria -Aida Kagetora-, ia membalik arah mencari keberadaan Kuroko.

"Kuroko? Perkenalkan dirimu" titahnya

"Saya Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya" ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan

"hoo, kau terlalu sopan, bocah hantu!" Kagetora menepuk punggung Kuroko. "Aku Aida Kagetora, kepala desa ini, sekaligus ayah dari Riko. Ah, Riko kau urus tempat ini." ucapnya, lalu ia melenggak pergi. Tak sempat mendengar gerutuan sang putri, percakapan sepihak itu dipotong oleh suara yang memekakkan telinga

"AKU INGIN SEGERA MENGAMBIL MISI,PAK TUA!" bentak seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, ia menggunakan Great Sword untuk mengalahkan para hunter yang ditantangnya, "Aku ingin mengalahkan para anggota GoM secepatnya!"

"Kagami-kun! Seorang Hunter tak diizinkan untuk membunuh Hunter lainnya!" bentak Riko kepada sang pemuda berambut merah bergradasi hitam tersebut.

"kau itu bodoh atau memang tidak punya otak,D aho?!" tambah Hyuuga yang kebetulan mendengar perkataan pemuda bernama Kagami

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku akan membunuh mereka?!" Bantah Kagami, "aku hanya ingin mengalahkan eksitensi mereka!"

"Lagipula, Sekuat apa mereka hingga dijuluki Hunter legendaris!" tambahnya

"itu sama saja kau mencari mati!" bentak Riko lagi

Kebetulan yang tidak sengaja, Kuroko berada tepat diantara ketiga orang tersebut, "anoo," Kuroko membuka suara, memang tak kencang ataupun memekakkan telinga, namun cukup membuat sekitarnya mundur seribu langkah.

"Gyaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Setaaaan!"

Begitulah, Awal dari perkenalan sepihak hingga menjadi sebuah rumor _**'Ada Hantu di Training School desa Seirin'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC to part 2**_

_**Gomen, Eqa Update lama. #SiapaEnte? #abaikan. Eqa terlampau sibuk dengan RL. Padahal seharusnya chappy ini mencapai 20k+ tapi Eqa potong menjadi 3-4 part. Gomen...**_

Ah, thanks to Kanna Snow-Chan (untuk ngebeta), Zhang Fei, dan Aprilia Echizen yang sudah meripiu! Maaf Eqa gak bisa balas, *pundung*


	4. Chapter 4

"Kagami-kun! Seorang Hunter tak diizinkan untuk membunuh Hunter lainnya!" bentak Riko kepada sang pemuda berambut merah bergradasi hitam tersebut.

"kau itu bodoh atau memang tidak punya otak, D'aho?!" tambah Hyuuga yang kebetulan mendengar perkataan pemuda bernama Kagami

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku akan membunuh mereka?!" Bantah Kagami, "aku hanya ingin mengalahkan eksitensi mereka!"

"Lagipula, Sekuat apa mereka hingga dijuluki Hunter legendaris? Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kebenarannya!" tambahnya

"itu sama saja kau mencari mati!" bentak Riko lagi

Kebetulan yang tidak sengaja, Kuroko berada tepat diantara ketiga orang tersebut,

"anoo," Kuroko membuka suara, memang tak kencang ataupun memekakkan telinga, namun cukup membuat orang-orang disekitarnya mundur seribu langkah.

Menatap pucat dan berteriak layaknya melihat mahluk asing

"Gyaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Setaaaan!"

Begitulah, Awal dari perkenalan sepihak hingga menjadi sebuah rumor 'Ada Hantu di Training School desa Seirin'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Jika kita bertiga memang terhubung satu-sama lain, Apakah kau akan menerimanya?"**

**.**

**.**

**Monster Hunter!**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari game Monster Hunter Freedom Unite dan Monster Hunter Portable 3rd © Capcom**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Story by Eqa Skylight**

**.**

**Summary : Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku sudah berada di sebuah rumah mungil di desa Seirin. Desa yang terletak diantara pegunungan bersalju yang memiliki banyak monster tinggal. Agar aku dapat kembali keduniaku, aku harus menjadi seorang Hunter yang mengalahkan para Elder Dragon!**

**.**

**Warning!**

**AU! OOC!OC!Felyne, TYPO(s)!, dan diikuti antek-anteknya! **

**.**

**Pairing dirahasiakan (?) Tapi sepertinya ada Hint dikit (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter IV**

**.**

**Seirin Arc**

**Training X Weapon X New Friend**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

.

"Pelatih! Izinkan Aku untuk mengambil sebuah misi! Aku ingin segera mengalahkan GoM!" Kagami memulai aksi 'Kicauan' miliknya sembari melatih teknik berpedangnya. Kuroko yang mendengarnya sekilas ikut mengerutkan dahi, _apa yang membuatnya terobsesi dengan misi? Apakah untuk melampaui 'mereka' yang disebut sebagai GoM?_

Well, anggap saja demikian.

Sudah seminggu lebih sehari, Kuroko berlatih menjadi seorang hunter di desa ini, dan selama itulah ia mulai mengenal beberapa Hunter di desa serta selak beluk desa.

Aida Riko, sang pelatih sekaligus anak perempuan dari kepala desa, dia merupakan hunter senior yang bertugas digaris belakang, Ia biasa bertugas melindungi desa bersama dengan Hyuuga Junpei. Tidak banyak yang ia lakukan dalam misi selain melatih beberapa hunter di Seirin Training School. Ia gadis jelita dengan rambht pendek cokelat dan sepasang jepit rambut yang terjepit rapi pada helaian rambutnya.

Lalu Hyuuga Junpei Dia merupakan hunter senior, sekaligus kapten dari pasukan pertahanan desa. Ia sering terlihat di Training school, tetapi terkadang ia sering pergi mengawasi keadaan luar melalui menara pengamat

Selama ia berlatih di Seirin Training School. Kuroko juga berkenalan dengan beberapa hunter pemula di desa ini, sebagian dari mereka lahir dan dibesarkan di desa ini, namun beberapa dari mereka pula merupakan seorang pelancong yang memang mencoba membuat kehidupan baru dengan menetap di desa ini

Seperti Kagami Taiga misalkan, Kagami bercerita bahwa dahulu ia hanyalah seorang pelancong yang ingin melihat dunia luas, namun setelah ia melihat desa ini, ia menjadi berminat untuk menetap. Ia memiliki keahlian sebagai pengguna Great Sword yang cukup hebat. Bahkan sudah cukup membuat dirinya menjadi hunter kesayangan dari sang pelatih.

Lalu Furihata Kouki, atau biasa dipanggil Furi oleh sebagian orang, ia merupakan pemuda yang lahir dan dibesarkan di desa ini, ia biasa bekerja dibagian administrasi Guild bersama seorang Hunter senior bernama Mitobe. Keahliannya dalam menyusun beberapa dokumen cukup membuat beberapa anggota guild menghormatinya. Keluarganya membuka sebuah toko kecil yang menjual bahan makanan. Terkadang, Kuroko mampir untuk membeli bahan makanan bersama dengan Kagami.

Fukuda dan Kawahara, mereka sama seperti Furihata. Mereka lahir dan dibesarkan di desa ini. mereka biasa terlihat membuntuti dan melindungi Furihata. Kuroko sempat bertanya kepada mereka, kenapa mereka menjadi seorang hunter. Namun, dengan tawa dan sedikit candaan, mereka memberitahukan alasan yang sama ;

"Kami khawatir bila Furi melakukan hal yang diluar nalar manusia. Dia sudah seperti adik bagi kami"

Tak ayal setelah perkenalan beberapa hunter pemula itu, Kuroko di bawa keguild desa untuk diperkenalkan secara resmi oleh Riko, dan berkatnya Kuroko mengenal beberapa hunter Senior yang bekerja disana

Seperti Koganei Shinji misalkan, dia merupakan anak dari keluarga penjual Item's Hunter **(1)** di tengah desa. Bahkan, saat berkenalanpun, ia tidak mengenakan sebuah armor ataupun membawa senjata, dikarenakan ia memang jarang mengambil Misi, hingga Kuroko bertanya alasannya dan hanya dibalas dengan nada riang "tidak diizinkan oleh Rin-chan" sambil menunjuk kearah Mitobe yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung

Orang yang Koganei sebut 'Rin-chan' adalah Mitobe Rinnosuke, seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam dan menatap semua orang dengan tatapan sangat sayu. dari informasi yang Kuroko terima, ia merupakan A-class Hunter **(2).** Cukup mengherankan baginya untuk mengetahui alasan seorang A-class Hunter bekerja dibalik meja Administrasi, namun dengan kepastian yang dijelaskan Koganei, Mitobe hanya akan mengambil sebuah Misi bila ada seseorang yang sanggub menggantikannya mengurus dokumen Administrasi. Tetapi, bagi Kuroko sekalipun akan mustahil menemukan orang yang benar-benar rela untuk duduk dan berkutat dengan berbagai macam dokumen misi yang bertumpuk-tumpuk itu.

Namun, beberapa gossip yang beredah dan didengar oleh Kuroko, Mitobe merupakan pemuda bisu yang dijuluki 'mama' oleh para hunter.

Tak lama kemudian ia juga mengenal seorang Hunter bernama Izuki-shun. Sama seperti Mitobe, ia merupakan seorang A-class Hunter, dan terkadang bekerja dibagian informasi. Sempat terbesit oleh Kuroko, bila Izuki terlihat seperti sesosok wanita cantik dengan Kimono hitam dengan corak bunga sakuranya tak luput dengan sebuah jepitan bunga sakura dirambutnya. Namun sangat disayangkan, rupanya Izuki merupakan seorang lelaki, dan Ia memiliki seorang adik lelaki yang tinggal di desa Shuutoku. Dan ketika kuroko bertanya mengapa ia berpenampilan layaknya seorang wanita, Izuki tertawa canggung seraya menggaruk pipi putihnya "dipaksa Reo-nee" dan setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Izuki menunjukkan permainan katanya dan disuguhi berbagai sindiran pedas oleh Hyuuga.

Dan selama itulah… Kuroko terbiasa di dunia yang 180 derajat berbeda dari dunianya.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui asal-usul Kuroko. Bahkan Riko sekalipun

Karena 'Tokyo' merupakan kata asing di telinga mereka.

Dan baginya, itu bukan masalah hingga waktu yang berbicara.

'_**hingga Kuroko mengetahui cara agar dapat kembali kedunianya'**_

"Pelatih, Sebenarnya siapa mereka hingga disebut GoM?" oh, beruntung. Pertanyaan yang sendari tadi merayapi benak Kuroko diucapkan oleh Furihata

"Kau tak mengenal GoM, Furihata?" kini kawan dari sang penanya, - Kawahara- ikut memberi komentar, "GoM adalah singkatan dari Generation of Miracle! Atau biasa disebut Kisedai, mereka adalah team terkuat sepanjang sejarah Hunters!" jelasnya.

"mereka juga terdiri dari enam orang yang rata-rata memiliki tittle A-class Hunter!" Jelas Fukuda.

"Kudengar, Ketua dan Wakilnya merupakan S-class Hunter (3)!" Kagami mengeratkan jarinya pada pedangnya, "Aku tak sabar untuk mengalahkan mereka!"

Riko hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi, menahan rasa pusing yang sendari tadi terus menyerangnya. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa pusing bila mendengar 'Kicauan' yang sama selama sebulan penuh dari mulut orang yang sama?

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengambil misi?"

"Tentu saja, Pelatih!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Biarkan aku berfikir" Masih ragu, Ia menilik kearah Hyuuga "bagaimana?" tanya Riko pada sang pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Apa sebaiknya kita melakukan test terlebih dahulu?"

"Si bodoh itu sudah mengalahkan hampir seluruh hunter pemula di tempat ini. Jika tidak dicegah secepatnya, mungkin ia akan menantangmu, Izuki-kun, Mitobe-kun bahkan bila perlu ia akan mencari Teppei-kun." jawab Riko dengan cepat,

Hyuuga ikut mengrutkan dahinya _si bodoh itu benar-benar tidak menghormati para Senpainya. Bahkan untuk mengontrol kekuatan pun sepertinya sulit dilakukan, _"bagaimana jika diberikan misi yang mudah?"

Riko menggelengkan kepala sedikit, "Misi mencari _**Herb (4)? **_Jangan bercanda, Dia pasti akan 'berkicau' lebih dari ini…"

"Ah, Itu dia!" kemudian Ia menyadari sesuatu hingga menampakkan senyum 'Misterius' "Kita biarkan Kagami melakukan Misi mencari '**popo Tongue'(5) **dimalam hari"

"Oh, Kita juga akan membiarkannya satu tim bersama Kuroko. Lumayan, mengetest dua hunter sekaligus" tambahnya dengan nada yang cukup 'riang'

'riang' bagi seorang Riko, namun 'mengerikan' bagi seorang Hyuuga Junpei

"D-dimalam Hari?!" Kacamata Hyuuga hampir merosot mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Riko, "k-kau yakin?"

"Fufu~ Aku akan pergi ke guild dan melaporkan hal ini pada Mitobe-kun. Tolong sampaikan ini pada Kagami-kun dan Kuroko-kun"

-Skip Time-

"Akhirnya kita diberi Misi!" Kagami berteriak senang, "walau hanya misi class D, setidaknya lebih baik dari pada berdiam diri di Training School dan hanya mendapat misi mencari herb atau sejenisnya!"

Kuroko tidak mengubris Kagami dan segera membaca peta wilayah pegunungan Seirin. Dan sesekali, ia menatap kearah pemandangan luar kemah. Langit malam penuh bintang dan aurora, kemah yang tersembunyi diatas pegunungan yang menampakkan keindahan alam dibawahnya, sungai besar yang menghubungkan pegunungan pun tampak memantulkan cahaya bulan yang begitu besar. ini benar-benar berbeda dari pemandangan yang biasa Kuroko lihat di dunianya. Dia seakan terpaku akan pemandangan didepannya

"pertama kalinya aku melihat pemandangan seindah ini." Gumamnya

Kagami yang secara tak sengaja mendengar gumaman Kuroko "huh? Kau bilang apa?" Namun, Kuroko tak mengubris dan segera mengambil beberapa perlengkapan miliknya, yang sudah terisi oleh tiga botol **Potion (6), **map dan beberapa minuman hangat mengingat suhu pegunungan Seirin bisa mencapai dibawah titik beku

Kagami mengenakan sebuah lempengan besi yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, kedua lengannya, sepasang sepatu besi serta sebuah syal merah marun yang melingkar di leher si alis cabang tersebut.

Berbeda dengan kuroko yang masih mengenakan setelan baju mafumofu yang diberikan oleh Kiyoshi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menerima misi dengan waktu sesingkat ini.

Diperhatikan peta yang dibawanya, terdapat tiga wilayah yang menjadi dominasi habitat hewan ataupun monster.

Wilayah kaki gunung, tempat hewan-hewan kecil serta perkemahan para hunter. Karena lokasinya dibawah kaki gunung, area ini masih dipenuhi oleh tanaman dan rumput-rumput kecil sebagai dominannya

Wilayah tengah, area didominasi oleh gua-gua es serta habitat monster karnivora. Suhu di wilayah tengah ini sangatlah dingin, hingga Kuroko sangatlah yakin bila minuman hangat akan sangat dibutuhkan.

Dan wilayah puncak gunung, tempat dimana monster buas dan perkemahan lama para hunter yang sudah lama hancur. Konon, puncak gunung seirin, merupakan kerangka seekor Elder dragon yang mati oleh beberapa hunter legendaris zaman dahulu kala.

ia dapat berspekulasi bahwa popo akan berada di puncak salju untuk berlindung. Popo merupakan hewan yang mirip dengan mamooth. Tubuh tinggi besar dan berbulu cokelat tebal. Popo merupakan salah satu hewan yang berhabitat di tempat ekstrim seperti ini.

-flash back-

"_Kuroko, kata Mitobe berhati-hatilah. Pegunungan di malam hari sangat berbahaya bagi hunter pemula sepertimu." Sahut Koganei menerjemahkan bahasa Mitobe yang sendari tadi memasang wajah khawatir. Saat itu, Kuroko sedang menanti Kagami yang sedang membeli Item pendukung dalam misinya. Tak luput, ketika ia sedang duduk seorang diri di Guild hall dan meminum minuman hangat, Koganei dan Mitobe menghampirinya._

"_kenapa demikian, Mitobe-san dan Koganei-san?"_

"_well, kau tahu bila pegunungan seirin merupakan habitat asli dari Tigrex." Kuroko mengangguk paham, "dan dimalam hari, merupakan saat-saat Tigrex keluar untuk mencari makanan" jelas Koganei sembari mengeluarkan peta, lalu Mitobe menunjuk kearah beberapa titik horizon peta, "kata Mitobe, jika kau bertemu dengan TIgrex, bersembunyilah ditempat-tempat ini, tempat-tempat ini memang tersembunyi dan sulit dilihat dengan sekilas. Namun, sangat aman dan kau bisa dengan mudah kembali dengan selamat." Jelasnya_

"_dan Kuroko-kun, bila terjadi sesuatu bawalah ini untuk berjaga-jaga" Koganei memberikan sebuah bola kecil berwarna hijau dan bola kuning. "bola hijau ini merupakan bom asap untuk mengalihkan monster agar kau dengan mudah menghindar dari serangannya dan melarikan diri. Sedangkan bola kuning ini adalah bom cahaya yang mampu membutakan mata monster untuk sesaat. Gunakan dua bola ini jika kau merasa dalam bahaya." Jelasnya_

"_bukankah ini peralatan hunter B-class hunter?" Tanya Kuroko sedikit canggung, "apa tak apa bila kau memberikan kedua benda itu padaku?"_

"_heeehee…. Anggap saja ini sekedar hadiah karena mendapatkan misi pertama" ucap Koganei lalu diikuti Mitobe yang memberikan kotak berukuran besar yang dibungkus rapi dengan kain dan menatap koganei seakan memberikan sinyal penerjamah, "kata mitobe, ini satu set obat-obatan dan bekal buatannya. Mitobe bilang, hati-hati diperjalanan"_

"_terima kasih Koganei-san, Mitobe-san." Ucap Kuroko sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara Kagami berteriak memanggil namanya._

_-end flashback-_

Kuroko menggenggam kedua bola kecil tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia masukkan kedalam saku pakaiannya sembari berjalan mengitari beberapa bebatuan tinggi yang menjulang, disekelilingnya terdapat sekawanan kelbi (7) yang tengah mencari makan. Ia memandang sekelilingnya untuk mencari cara memanjat tebing yang sangat tinggi menjulang ini.

"Hoy, Kuroko! Aku melihat beberapa tanaman yang melilit tebing dengan begitu kuat." Kagami menunjuk kesamping kiri tebing, "kurasa, kita bisa memanjat tebing dengan ini."

"kau tahu banyak ya…"

"tentu saja, aku sudah pernah berkelana hingga tiba di Seirin"

"lalu mengapa kau menjadi seorang Hunter?"

",,," Kagami terdiam, lalu ia mencoba memanjat tanaman tersebut, seakan perkataan kuroko barusan merupakan angina berlalu. "maaf, tetapi aku tak ingin membahasnya, Kuroko." ucapnya. Lalu memanjat dengan cukup cepat. bahkan belum mencapai beberapa menit, Kagami sudah mencapai setengah perjalanan tebing. _Bahkan, walau ia membawa Great sword yang begitu berat, ia mampu membawa senjata terseut seakan bukan beban sama sekali_

Tak mau kalah, Kuroko memulai memanjat tanaman tersebut. Sedikit licin memang, tetapi ia harus mencoba memanjat tebing tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Kagami sendiri telah mencapai puncak tebing dan segera dihadang oleh seekor babi liar.

"heh? Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pemanasanku" gumamnya sembari mengeluarkan pedangnya. "it's show time"

"grrrrr" Seekor babi hutan merasakan kehadiran mahluk asing, dan segera berlari menyerang Kagami. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk segera menghindar dan menebasnya dari samping.

Berbeda dengan Kagami, berbeda pula dengan Kuroko. baginya, memanjat tebing itu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Bahkan, Kuroko yang belum mencapai setengah perjalanan dapat mendengar Kagami yang sedang menebas hewan.

"kau lambat kuroko" Kagami menguap sedikit, lalu mengikat pedangnya kembali di punggungnya. Tepat ketika kuroko mencapai puncak tebing. Dihadapan Kuroko yang tengah melihat kearah Kagami, seekor babi hutan yang cukup besar terkoyak hancur hingga darah berceceran diatas salju. "aku bahkan membunuh seekor babi untuk persediaan makanan kita nanti."

"terima kasih atas pujiannya, kagami-kun. Dan kuharap kau segera menyingkirkan babi itu." Tanpa mempedulikan celotehan kagami mengenai babi hutan yang lezat untuk dijadikan santapan, kuroko tersadar bahwa ia menemukan sebuah gua yang cukup besar, karena penasaran ia membuka peta yang dibawanya. _Sepertinya gua ini menghubungkan dataran rendah, kewilayah tengah._

"Kagami-kun. Kau yakin bila kita akan menemukan sekawanan popo jika melewati gua ini?"

"tentu saja" Kagami mulai mempersiapkan ancang-ancang untuk berlari sekuat tenaga. "tanpa petapun aku sudah sangat mengetahui tempat ini."

"kau yakin sekali—" ucapan kuroko terputus ketika tanah yang mereka jajaki terguncang cukup hebat

"—K-kagami-kun!"

Duaaaaarr!

Groaaaaaaaaaarrr!

Sebuah getaran hebat cukup membuat Kuroko dan Kagami terkaget. Teriakan monster yang memekakkan telinga sampai-sampai membuat keduanya berusaha menutup kedua telinganya. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Mereka terlalu kaget untuk mencerna keadaan ini.

Merasa ada bayangan yang begitu besar diatas kepala mereka, Kuroko serta kagami menonggakkan kepalanya secara bersamaan.

Dan melihat

Seekor Tigrex yang melewati pegunungan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Keterangan :

Toko Item's Hunter : toko yang menjual berbagai keperluan dan alat pendukung hunter, seperti perangkap, pisau kecil, teropong, map, dll.

A-class Hunters : tingkatan hunter yang dapat menyelesaikan misi lvl A yang berisi perburuan monster besar dan cukup langka. Sulit menjadi seorang A-class hunter mengingat sulitnya mengalahkan monster berukuran besar tanpa pengalaman. Reward yang diterima dalam misi A-class sangatlah besar, namun setara dengan bahaya yang diterimanya.

S-class hunters : tingkatan tertinggi hunter. Sangat sedikit hunter yang mendapatkan predikat ini, selain pernah mengalahkan Elder dragon ataupun merupakan pahlawan desa.

Herb : sejenis tanaman obat yang digunakan hunters untuk pengobatan alternative

Popo tongue : lidah dari hewan sejenis mamooth bernama popo. Keberadaan popo tongue sangatlah banyak, namun sulit didapatkan dikarenakan popo bertempat tinggal di tempat yang sangat ekstrim.

Potion : sejenis ramuan obat yang sering dibawa hunter

Kelbi : hewan yang satu spesies dengan rusa kecil. Dapat dilihat di mbah google

Maaf telat update, minna~ Eqa terjangkit pesona Izaya dari fandom sebelah sampai lupa dengan update cerita ini~

Sebelumnya, thanks to

**Kanna Snow-chan** for Beta, ceramah (?) serta Gathering bareng di MH3rd!

**KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya** : kok tahu? jangan-jangan dikau adalah cenayang? *syok* #ditabok tetap lanjut kok~

**Aprilia Echizen** : hehehe makasih ripiunya~

Makasih pula untuk yang membaca, fav serta follownya!

Ripiu please?


End file.
